Lyndbaum
Lyndbaum is the stage for the main series games. It is a very rich world with countless places and elements yet to be explored in the games. Overview Lyndbaum is the home of many conflicts, greatly influenced by a unique trait in this planet: Its connection with the 4 other worlds: Sapureth, Maetropa, Loreilal and Silturn, with Lyndbaum as the center of this system. Therefore, an absurd amount of energy known as "Mana" flows all around the planet, making it an ideal home for many magical creatures and Mana-based technology. Summoning Wars Once a world with an abundance in Mana, however, due to frequent invasions by the other worlds, Lyndbaum lost many of its natural gifts. To counter this, two powerful magic techniques were created: The "Summon Technique" and the "Purge Technique". To end the war, a powerful hero called "King of Elgo" created a magic barrier between the boundaries of space. This barrier made any invasion impossible, leaving "summon" and "purge" as the only ways to travel between worlds. This event had marked the end of the Summoning Wars. Post-war Period Later, when Lyndbaum was recovering from the post-war losses, a Kingdom with the King of Elgo as its main power was created. But soon after his death, a great power struggle caused the Kingdom to split into 3 factions: the Saint Kingdom, located on the central continent; the Old Kingdom of the north and the Empire in the west. Each Kingdom that they are related by blood with the King of Elgo as an excuse to establish its noble families as the only rightful rulers. Because of this, the relationship between the nobles are always filled with conflicts. For this reason, several Metropolitan areas were created, each one with its own governor, and many had started to live there, away from the capitals. Present Days (Summon Night 1-4) Even after the war ended, humanity still sees great potential in the other worlds and its people, but many started to abuse those powers only for their selfish wishes. Consequently, summoned beasts are normally recruited by nobles as slaves or become outcasts for those who have lost their masters. This made Reienbaum's culture filled with abuse and discrimination. Future Days (Summon Night 5) After having gone through phases of battles of sorrow and pain, the people live in a period of peace, plentifulness and progress. Having chosen to forgo Elgo's boundary barrier of protection, the wall between worlds was removed, marking the beginning of the "Resonance" era. Unlike the past eras, summoned creatures finally have equal rights in society. There is also an exchange in cultures and technology between the world's inhabitants and as a result, clothes, transportation, food, education, architecture and more have gone through a great change, becoming a world somewhat equal or more advanced than Earth. Although in an air of awkwardness, the inhabitants begin to walk in the path of co-existence. To mediate between them, a new organization called the "Outer World Mediation Bureau" was created, making sure that there will not be any future conflicts, they are also known as Eucross. Trivia *"Lyndbaum: Utopia" is the name of the default song that is played in Summon Night 3 and 4's gallery. It is also featured as a background music for Summon Night 5's website. Category:Worlds Category:Lyndbaum